


Rivali

by Yuu_Kanda



Series: Book of Lairs [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee non intendeva spiarli, davvero, s'era semplicemente trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.<br/>Kanda Yuu, il suo migliore amico, stava avendo un litigio furioso con un giovane occidentale. Uno che lei avrebbe giurato somigliasse a un famoso cantante pop Europeo. Era anche vero che, litigare in uno degli studi dell'agenzia di Idol che li rappresentava, non garantiva molta privacy.<br/>Ragion per cui, in parte si sentiva scusata di aver scoperto quel segreto così scomodo per entrambi.<br/>[LaviYuu]<br/>[Storia partecipante al contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivali

**Author's Note:**

> **Questa storia è pubblicata per il LAVIYUU Festival!**
> 
>   
>    
>  Benvenuti al **_LaviYu Festival_** , evento giunto alla sua ottava edizione!
> 
> (Sì, non ho saputo resistere, anche se ormai non c'è più nessuno a parte me a festeggiare... ma non mi era mai capitato di avere così tante storie brevi qualificanti per il periodo, per cui, indulgo.)  
>  Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.
> 
> Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. Chiunque volesse partecipare, semplicemente citi l'evento sul suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) per omaggiare la nostra coppia preferita.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Continuo dunque a pubblicare le ultime storie corte che hanno partecipato al contest sulle fiabe, per la vostra gioia (spero).  
>  Questa storia è stata scritta secondo le richieste del contest Fiume "A mille ce n'è... di slash da narrar!" indetto da Sango sul forum di EFP.  
>  Il contest prevedeva la creazione di un libro di fiabe (porno) rielaborate; le trovate raccolte in una 'serie' con il titolo di “Book of Lairs”.  
>  Le vicende che seguono sono ispirate a **Romeo e Giulietta**.

 

* * *

 

**Rivali**

 

Lenalee non intendeva spiarli, davvero, s'era semplicemente trovata nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.

Kanda Yuu, il suo migliore amico, stava avendo un litigio furioso con un giovane occidentale. Uno che lei avrebbe giurato somigliasse a un famoso cantante pop Europeo. Era anche vero che, litigare in uno degli studi dell'agenzia di Idol che li rappresentava, non garantiva molta privacy. Ragion per cui, in parte si sentiva scusata di aver scoperto quel segreto così scomodo per entrambi.

Era appena uscita da un set fotografico in divisa scolastica e s'era affacciata per salutare Kanda e... un giovane con fiammeggianti capelli rossi lo stava trattenendo per la collottola! Preoccupata, voleva precipitarsi dentro e separarli, ma poi, fra gli insulti, aveva colto la ragione del litigio. Portata una mano alla bocca per lo stupore, s'era rintanata dietro il pannello a muro che sfoggiava i dischi di platino, nascondendo in parte l'accesso al set fotografico da cui stava uscendo.

– Mi stai dicendo che non mi vuoi più vedere perché ti senti in colpa? – disse, irato, il giovane con la chioma rossa, il pugno ben stretto sul davanti della maglietta di Kanda.

Quest'ultimo, però, non sembrava né intimorito né dispiaciuto di quanto successo, anzi, riusciva a proferire cose crudeli persino in una situazione del genere.

– Ti sto dicendo che sono stanco di rischiare uno scandalo per scopare con te. Rassegnati. – fu la risposta tagliente che diede.

Per come lo conosceva lei, Kanda non era tipo da relazioni di una notte, anzi, non era tipo da relazioni e basta. Questa doveva essere una cosa seria, perché si comportava così?

– Oh, è solo questo che sono per il grande Yuu Kanda? Uno da scopare e poi gettare via quando non serve più? Quando diventa solo un imbarazzante problema da risolvere? – il tono del giovane, per quanto volesse esprimere sdegno e rabbia, tradiva frustrazione e dolore. – Sai cosa? Vai al diavolo, tu e la tua preziosa carriera! – gridò, per poi mollare di colpo la presa e uscire dalla stanza come una furia.

– So che sei lì, Lenalee – disse Kanda con voce calma – non una parola di quello che hai sentito.

La ragazza ricordò improvvisamente dove aveva visto il povero innamorato respinto.

– Era... il cantante Inglese che ha duettato con te al Memorial Day di quella serie d'animazione? – si azzardò a chiedere.

– Anche fosse? – ribatté Kanda.

Perfetto, era proprio lui, allora, quel tale... ah, sì, Lavi, si faceva chiamare. Come mai era ancora in Giappone, considerato che l'evento di cui era stato ospite risaliva ad almeno tre mesi prima? Le si strinse il cuore per Lavi, perché se era tornato (o peggio, rimasto) in Giappone per Kanda, significava che anche per lui era una cosa molto seria.

– Niente. Mi pareva una faccia vista. – Lenalee scoccò all'amico un'occhiata significava e, con una scrollata di spalle, uscì anche lei.

 

 

– Porc... guardate che roba! – esclamò uno dei tecnici di sala, un tale australiano di nome Reever, mentre facevano pausa fra una registrazione e l'altra. – venite, affacciatevi!

Il grande schermo del palazzo di fronte mostrava un video musicale nuovo, una canzone cover di Lavi, nientemeno. Ed era piuttosto interessante come l'avevano montato, così come la scelta della canzone, 'Time is Running Out'.

Lenalee ridacchiò: Lavi sapeva il fatto suo. Quel video era semplicemente geniale. Aveva sbattuto la sua relazione con Kanda in mondovisione senza farne il nome, solo con ciò che le immagini suggerivano. L'attore scelto per impersonare l'oggetto della sofferenza amorosa, sebbene non se ne mostrasse mai completamente il viso, era il sosia perfetto di Kanda. E suonava anche come una dichiarazione di guerra, visto che Lavi incideva per una casa discografica rivale.

– Kanda-kun? – chiamò, sperando che una dichiarazione d'amore del genere lo smuovesse. – Devi assolutamente vedere l'ultimo video di Lavi!

L'ultimo video di Lavi. Come se gli interessasse qualcosa di quel che l'idiota faceva, diceva o anche solo pensava. Kanda scosse la testa e le labbra gli si piegarono involontariamente in una smorfia amara. Gli importava. Gli importava, eccome, quella era la tragedia.

Non riusciva a soffocare quel che sentiva per Lavi; ma era finita, lui stesso aveva deciso che doveva finire. Da lì non si tornava indietro. Si lasciò sfuggire un impercettibile sospiro.

– Scordatelo. – rispose, il tono perentorio.

Poi udì Reever sussurrare all'orecchio di Lenalee qualcosa come: “Dici che può essere vero? Lui e Kanda...?”, e gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

Fulminò l'uomo con lo sguardo e si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi alla finestra. Poteva sentire gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé, curiosi della sua reazione, e il silenzio dell'attesa si fece così pesante da risultare doloroso. Un paio di minuti e il video si ripeté, lasciando Kanda esterrefatto.

– Che diavolo... – esclamò, rabbia e imbarazzo che montavano in lui.

– Ehi, Kanda. Ti somiglia davvero tanto – disse l'altro tecnico, Johnny, un ometto basso con occhiali spessi e la cuffia per l'ascolto sempre in testa – devi avergli spezzato il cuore. L'ha presa proprio brutta.

Kanda colse nel tono del commento l'implicita insinuazione che andassero a letto insieme, cosa del tutto vera, d'accordo, ma non per loro! Per il mondo la versione ufficiale era che si odiavano, che avessero avuto una relazione _intima_ era una faccenda dannatamente privata, maledizione!

– Gli spezzerò ben altro, se riesco a mettergli le mani addosso. – promise in tono velenoso, uscendo dalla stanza come una furia.

I presenti si scambiarono occhiate preoccupate, perché il giovane aveva un temperamento incline all'ira e spesso partiva a testa bassa, senza riflettere. Si augurarono che non fosse andato a cercare Lavi per fare a pugni.

 

 

Kanda sedeva abbandonato su una poltrona, nel suo appartamento, una bottiglia di birra mezza vuota stretta fra le dita. Ripensava a Lavi, alla loro situazione attuale... a com'era stato stupido a cedergli quella prima volta.

Era tornato a cercarlo, dopo il concerto insieme, e gli aveva proposto di bere qualcosa, così, per farsi perdonare del suo comportamento. Non voleva accettare, ma Lavi era insistente e riusciva a essere molto persuasivo; e si sentiva attratto da lui più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Prima che potesse realizzare cosa stava facendo erano a casa sua, a bere ancora, per finire la serata in bellezza, diceva Lavi.

Stavano parlando e all'improvviso s'era accorto di quanto fossero vicini, di quanto fosse luminoso il sorriso di Lavi... un istante dopo lo stava baciando.

Kanda non si era mai interessato a nessuno, uomo o donna, ciò che gli stava accadendo, i sentimenti nuovi che provava, lo spaventavano un poco; sentiva di non esservi preparato. Ciononostante, aveva accettato il bacio. L'aveva ricambiato; e Lavi non si era fermato.

Era piacevole e lui ignaro, Lavi lo toccava con mani esperte, lo guidava, come se sapesse. Come se avesse capito che era la prima volta, che non sapeva cosa fare, né cosa aspettarsi; l'aveva messo a suo agio.

L'aveva ubriacato di baci, di carezze, aveva sovraccaricato i suoi sensi, finché ogni cosa che gli faceva lo mandava in estasi e ne voleva di più, sempre di più. Non si era nemmeno accorto di come fossero finiti nel suo letto, nudi... le dita di Lavi dentro di lui erano l'unica cosa su cui riusciva a focalizzare la mente. Poi erano andate e Lavi l'aveva preso, dolcemente, da amante perfetto.

Il risveglio la mattina seguente non era andato altrettanto bene, invece. La realtà l'aveva colpito come un macigno, si era sentito così in colpa, così stupido e violato che aveva buttato Lavi fuori da casa sua a calci.

Rise sommessamente di sé al ricordo; un riso a labbra strette, amaro e rassegnato. Perché dopo quella, c'era stata una seconda volta, e una terza, e molte altre ancora.

Lavi era diventato la sua droga, non riusciva a farne a meno... perciò aveva deciso di troncare, per evitare d'impazzire, oltre che di essere colto sul fatto e svergognato.

Quella era la verità: che lui l'amava, ma non riusciva ad accettarne le conseguenze. Che stupido.

Com'era che diceva quella canzone? Sei veleno che mi scorre nelle vene... probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto inciderne la cover.

 

 

– Cosa ti è saltato in testa, nipote degenere! – ruggì il direttore della casa discografica più nominata del momento, un arzillo vecchietto dall'aspetto millenario, gli occhi scavati da profonde occhiaie e vistose rughe sotto di esse. Aveva la testa rasata, eccezion fatta per un bizzarro codino di capelli grigi che spuntava fiero sulla sua sommità. – Chi ha autorizzato la realizzazione di quella canzone e, soprattutto, del video! – comandò di sapere.

– Ci perdoni, signor Bookman, Lavi ha detto che lei era d'accordo! – gemettero in coro fonici e tecnici, prostrandosi.

– Lavi! – tuonò poi all'indirizzo del nipote. – Cos'è quella roba, vuoi dichiarare guerra ai nostri antagonisti? Perché l'amante del tuo video è esattamente identico al figlio del direttore della Maker of Eden Records, abiti inclusi?

– Non a loro, a tutti voi – rispose Lavi, il tono volutamente distratto – sempre a creare menzogne per mantenere i fan. Sempre ai ferri corti per rubarvi fan.

Il signor Bookman lanciò uno sguardo indagatore al giovane stravaccato sulla poltrona dell'ufficio. Si avvicinò a lui con piglio severo e ruotò detta poltrona verso di sé.

– Lavi – disse – vai davvero a letto con lui? Tutto questo clamore per una scappatella? – chiese; poi la realizzazione improvvisa lo colse. – Ti ha scaricato, vero? Liquidato senza appello in nome del profitto, per evitare di essere esposto.

– Non è la stessa cosa che avresti consigliato tu a me? – ribatté, sarcastico.

– Forse – ammise – ma ormai il danno è fatto, la stampa mormora. Ci chiameranno molto presto per sentire cosa abbiamo da dire a riguardo. – rifletté a voce alta, strofinandosi il mento.

– Io... credo che dovreste vedere il video che ha rilasciato Kanda pochi minuti fa. – s'intromise il manager di Lavi, un uomo alto dalla carnagione abbronzata. Aveva capelli molto scuri appena un po' mossi, scalati alle spalle, inquietanti occhi dorati e un bizzarro tatuaggio sulla fronte. La sua espressione divertita era tutto un programma. – Ha inciso una cover anche lui – disse in tono malizioso – e indovinate di cosa? Poison, di Alice Cooper.

Lavi si alzò di scatto per guardare il video incriminato, rimanendo a bocca aperta; a quel punto il nonno, Bookman senior, emise un sospiro rassegnato.

– Penso che andrò a offrire al signor Tiedoll un'alleanza. – annunciò, fra lo stupore generale. Poi si rivolse a Lavi, lo sguardo severo. – Quanto a te, Romeo, corri a sistemare il tuo casino con il figlio, se vuoi che vada tutto a buon fine.

 

 

Lavi ridacchiò fra sé. Con il suo colpo di testa era riuscito a far venire il nonno di corsa fino a Tokyo, poteva esserne fiero.

Ora doveva infilare nella testa dura di Yuu un po' di buon senso. Sarebbe stata l'impresa del secolo, cocciuto com'era! Sempre se sopravviveva dopo averlo rivisto, perché doveva essere parecchio arrabbiato con lui, in quel momento.

Sospirò, raccogliendo il coraggio, prima di bussare alla porta dell'appartamento dove il giovane viveva.

– Hai davvero una gran faccia tosta a presentarti qui – sibilò questi appena lo vide e, dalla sua espressione, era piuttosto chiaro che si aspettava quella visita – che vuoi? Non ho tempo da perdere.

– Te. Voglio te, ho sempre voluto soltanto te. – rispose. – Anche tu, a giudicare dal video della canzone che hai rilasciato.

– Tsk. Tu vuoi solo qualcuno per scaldarti il letto – accusò Kanda – pronto a cambiarlo appena ti stanchi. Non posso competere con i tuoi continui flirt. Ora vattene.

Lavi impedì alla porta di chiudersi e sostenne lo sguardo del giovane con risoluta fermezza.

– È questo che ti turba? – chiese, il tono addolorato. – Pensi davvero le cose che hai detto? Non ti stanchi mai di ricordare che abbiamo un'immagine da mantenere e mi rinfacci la mia. – Kanda abbassò lo sguardo, la mano ferma sulla porta che iniziava a non essere così salda. – Io ti amo, Yuu, con tutto il cuore. Lascia che te lo dimostri.

Il giovane parve considerare per un momento che quelle parole potessero essere vere e le sue labbra si schiusero, incerte, forse sul punto di muoversi per dire qualcosa. Gli occhi scuri di lui parvero estraniarsi, come se stesse seriamente riflettendo su quella possibilità, su quanto sincera potesse essere una simile dichiarazione d'amore. Poi quei meravigliosi occhi scuri si strinsero, rivolgendogli uno sguardo impietoso, e le labbra si serrarono, piegandosi in una smorfia amara.

– Non c'è futuro per noi – disse Kanda, la postura rigida di chi ha bisogno di sostenersi a qualcosa per non cadere a terra – apparteniamo a mondi diversi. Lavoriamo per due colossi che si odiano, siamo il loro simbolo, rivali e nemici.

Lavi scosse la testa, incredulo. Yuu continuava a sentirsi legato agli stereotipi della sua terra, agli Idol che devono a tutti i costi avere una 'storia' dietro per catturare fan.

– E di chi è la colpa, se è stata montata e cavalcata questa grande inimicizia, eh? – sbottò.

– Non t'azzardare ad addossare tutto a me! – ritorse Kanda e Lavi non riuscì a trattenersi oltre.

– Ma è colpa tua, Yuu, tu mi hai preso a pugni sul palco per quel bacio innocente! – accusò senza mezzi termini.

– Innocente il cazzo! – esclamò Kanda in tono tagliente. – Volevi solo umiliarmi!

– Andiamo, Yuu, era fan service per il pubblico, parte della coreografia! – protestò Lavi.

– No, non lo era! – gli arrivò una rispostaccia a denti stretti, più tagliente di quella di poco prima.

Kanda sembrava molto convinto del fatto suo. La veemenza con cui aveva pronunciato quell'accusa, il modo in cui ancora la prendeva sul personale per quel bacio in pubblico. _Molto_ in pubblico.

A Lavi sorse improvvisamente un dubbio atroce.

– Aspetta, non te l'avevano detto? – chiese, interrompendo il litigio e cogliendo Kanda impreparato. Vide che anche lui aveva capito. – Volevano dall'inizio che diventassimo nemici... ma io ti ho cercato per scusarmi. Perché con quel solo bacio mi avevi preso il cuore. – commentò piano.

– Mi sono arrabbiato perché essere baciato da te mi era piaciuto – confessò Kanda in un sussurro – e non riuscivo ad accettarlo. Così come tutto il resto.

Lavi lo fissò sorpreso. Non si aspettava una simile ammissione da qualcuno tanto riservato, sempre restio a mostrare i propri sentimenti, fino al punto da non avergli mai detto apertamente 'ti amo'.

– Lo so. – mormorò, avvicinandosi di più a lui. Kanda distolse lo sguardo, visibilmente a disagio. – Lo so. – ripeté Lavi; ma non potevo rinunciare a te. Ti ho inseguito e tampinato fino a conquistarti. Per me non è cambiato niente: anche adesso, non posso rinunciare a te. Sposami, Yuu.

Visto che restava in silenzio, gli prese il viso fra le mani, forzandolo a guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi. Lesse incertezza, ma anche speranza in quelli di lui.

– Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? – chiese Kanda in tono pacato. – Ci daranno il tormento se facciamo una bravata del genere. La stampa non ci darà pace.

– Se questa è la tua obiezione più forte, la mozione è respinta. – sancì Lavi, offrendo un sorriso di supporto. – Il mio video ha creato tutti i presupposti, il tuo, poi... Vederci insieme in pubblico sarà soltanto la conferma. Mandiamo a monte i loro piani e facciamola finita; però, se può farti sentire meglio, prima consulteremo i nostri manager, m'kay?

Kanda sospirò e tolse la mano che spingeva per chiudere la porta, facendosi da parte per permettere a Lavi di entrare.

Il giovane l'accostò con cautela, evitando di far rumore, e poi la spinse fino a sentire il 'click' della serratura, avvicinandosi subito a lui. L'afferrò dolcemente per le spalle e si chinò a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

– Mi sei mancato così tanto. – disse, intrecciando le dita fra i lunghi capelli scuri di Kanda.

– Dimostramelo. – ribatté quest'ultimo, sfoggiando una promettente aria di sfida.

Lavi non si fece pregare e lo premette con forza contro la parete, soffocandolo di baci.

– Non chiedo di meglio – affermò – vedi di non essere pentito, domattina, conto d'impegnarti tutta la notte.

Come a rendere onore a quelle parole, iniziò a spogliarlo.


End file.
